1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for bagging grass clippings and other cuttings, and more particularly, to an apparatus which directs the clippings and cuttings into a disposable bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baggers for catching grass clippings and other cuttings and which are attached to lawn mowers are, of course, well known. Typically, for a power lawn mower, the grass bagger is attached by a connecting mechanism to a discharge opening on the lawn mower. The cuttings are then directed into a bag which must be emptied when full. That is, in most prior art baggers, the bag is a specifically designed bag for use with the mower and is not disposable.
Some devices have been developed which use disposable bags. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,396 to Leader discloses an apparatus which has a bag supporting member which is attached to a mower discharge outlet and a bag which is attached to an upstanding, supporting member which retains the mouth of the bag in an open position. The bag is externally supported by the bag supporting member, and the bag may be of a disposable plastic type.
Another device which uses a disposable trash bag liner and has a disposable bag for catching grass clippings is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,982 to Skaja et al.
These and other prior art baggers provide external support for the bag but unfastening the bag from the mower may present problems such as spillage of grass cuttings. Also, with the prior art baggers, the bag must be lifted from the support apparatus for disposal.
The apparatus of the present invention solves these problems by providing an internal support for the bag which supports the bag as it is removed from the mower. The internal support also directs the grass cuttings into the bag and may be quickly and easily removed from the bag after it is detached from the mower, thereby minimizing spillage. Because the internal support is removed from the bag, rather than the bag being removed from the support as with prior art devices, the lifting of the bag is minimized. A full bag of grass can be quite heavy, particularly if the grass is wet, and the present invention reduces the exertion required by the operator.